Fairy Tales and Schoolwork
by OnlyTwilight
Summary: An Olette, Pence and Hayer based fanfic. They're going to going to the big High School in Midgar. Will they meet new and possiblely old friends there? AU OlettexHayner to be, RikuxKairi, RoxasxNamine and others.


_(A.Ns)_

_My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic up here, it's quite exciting! I hope I've got the characteration right and all that stuff. Oh and yeah, admire the originality of having writen a school fic! Oh well, I hope you, the reader likes it! I plan on writing more, unless nobody likes it, than I'll take it down if that's the case. Hope not! (fingers crossed)_

_OnlyTwilight_

* * *

Olette fiddled with the zipper on her new bag. She straightened down her new skirt – she wasn't used to wearing a skirt since she had always chosen to wear khakis during the holidays. She had got new clothes and school things since she had passed the entry test to go to the Midgar Private High School – a great achievement. She was excited, although a little anxious about this. She was glad that she wasn't going alone but with her friends Hayner and Pence. She was about to leave soon, and was packing the last few things she would need – her diary, make-up and her favourite book.

"Olette? Hurry up honey; you'll need to go soon!"

"Okay Mum!" she called and picked up the book. It was a huge book, full of her favourite fairytales. It was her most secret, darkest wish to be like the princesses in a fairytale story, and have a true loves first kiss. She giggled. Maybe that dream would come true in Midgar – Twilight Town wasn't really a place where fairytales come true. She packed the book along with her other things and closed her suitcase. She then picked it up and skipped downstairs to where her mum was waiting.

"Hayner and Pence are waiting at the Usual Spot,"

"Okay,"

"Honey, can you just remember that anything can happen if you believe it can. But no matter how much you believe, she still wouldn't get good marks in your test if you don't studying!"

"Okay mum! I'll remember to study," she giggled, "See you in the summer holidays!"

"Bye Olette, and be a brave girl!"

Olette bounded out the door and up the streets. She saw Seifers' gang nearby and she suddenly began to get nervous and started to slow down. She hoped that in the new school there wouldn't be any tyrants like them, if this was to be a new beginning then it would be a big step backwards if he was bullied again by new tormenters – although Vivi had never been that bad.

However they gang strangely ignored her, maybe curiously ashamed that they failed the test and she was able to get to the Usual Spot without any delays. She went through the gate and saw the other two sitting there like usual.

"Hi guys!" she said as she walked in.

"Hey Olette," said Hayner. Olette went over and sat beside them.

"Nervous about leaving home?" asked Pence, "It'll be the first we'll be away for more than a few hours as all as the farthest we'll been from home,"

"Trying to make us depressed?" asked Hayner jokily and Olette giggled before saying, "I am a little... scared though. What if nobody likes me?"

"Don't be silly Olette," said Hayner, "We've always got us, and we like you. Anyway, everyone likes you, you don't have to worried,"

"Yeah, we've always got each other," Pence agreed, "And maybe will find the boy in the photograph,"

He took out a picture from his pocket and looked at it. It was of the three of them, in front of the un-haunted 'Haunted Mansion,' but there was another boy there who they only vaguely recognised.

"Sora gave us it," said Hayner when they first got it, "So maybe the guy is also a traveller or in another world,"

"Yes, maybe one day he'll visit here again soon. We should think about him so maybe our memories of him will came back. Or at least his name," said Olette at the time but that visit hadn't happened.

Now they looked at the photo, still with no memories of him – or his name. Hayner sighed,

"Maybe we never met that guy,"

"But the photo is evidence we did!" Olette protested, "Maybe..."

"An evil witch stole our memories of him? Come on, that's only in fairy tales. Real life is nothing like that," Hayner said dismissingly and Olette pouted at him sulkily.

"Anyway, we wouldn't be able to find out anything like this and we do have a train to catch," said Pence and they all got up.

"Just think about, the next time we'll be here we might not want to hang out here anymore," said Hayner, "We'd have grown up and want to do boring stuff like sit in coffee shops and read the newspaper,"

"Hayner?" asked Olette and Pence hesitantly.

"Got ya!" and Hayner ran out, and the other two chased after him annoyed. But they weren't annoyed for long and soon they all were waiting at the station for the train cheerfully.

"How long is it gonna take?" asked Hayner and Pence shrugged. Olette however saw the train coming and said,

"Very soon!"

Before long the train pulled up at the station and the three friends got onto the train. They put their suitcases on the rack and sat on the window seats. The train began to set off.

"See ya Twilight Town!" called out Hayner.

"We'll be back in a little while!" said Olette.

"Who're you calling to?" asked Pence. They struggled and continued to shout their goodbyes until the train had long left Twilight Town.

"_This is it,_" thought Olette, "_We'll out of Twilight Town, and onto a new world, new life and onto a new story!_"


End file.
